


You will Get Stronger

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will Get Stronger

“Please no, it wasn’t….supposed to go this way.” a voice whimpered out, Aldan turned his head to see Cassandra tossing and turning beside him and wrapped his arm around her and gently rubbing her back, wondering what was going on in her dreams that would cause her so much pain, deciding to try one of the methods he had learned, he sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers for a moment and allowed the magic that he had kept hidden from her to flow from his palms and wrap around her, allowing him to see into her dreams.

He blinked against the bright light and noticed they were standing inside the grand cathedral, but it felt strange to be back in this place. He turned his head to see Cassandra in a kneeling position in front of what looked like a statue of the maker, he stepped forward and watched her. 

“Maker as the seeker, the person who is supposed to guide the templars in our secret order what am I supposed to do, with the divine gone and the people rebeling..what should I do.” Cassandra’s voice said it was shaken almost as if she couldn’t believe what was going on, he watched as she stood up turning her head towards a young male dressed in the same seeker garb as Cassandra, he was older then Cassandra then a few years but had a young face. 

“Seeker Lucius.” Cassandra said softly confirming Aldan’s fears for a moment, he watched as they both started arguing, more information about the divine’s death and how Cassandra should have protected her and how Lelianna should have been around but she was too focused on finding the hero of freledon and hawke. Aldan sighed for a moment as he watched the two of them argue for quite some time, a soft sigh escaping him though inside him anger boiled and threatened to spill out of him. 

“"Please… Please don’t do this. I need you. I need you to stay…” Cassandra’s voice said shaking slightly as she dropped to her knees, her head down as tears ran down her cheeks. Aldan sighed as he walked up behind her and knelled down gently wrapped his arm around her and resting his head against her shoulder. 

“Its alright I’m here now, you won’t be alone and you won’t have to face things alone ever again.” Aldan said picking up the book on the ground and placed it on her lap. 

“You’ll make things right.” Aldan said smiling softly


End file.
